Parted Souls
by Ells Bells kisses
Summary: One shot of Edward leaving


"Bella we are leaving."

An instant pain blossomed in my chest but I ignored it "Why now? Another year-"

He interrupted me he never interrupted me "Bella it's time. How much could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say we-" I broke off not willing to finish my sentence but he answered anyway.

"I mean my family and myself" his voice was dead no emotion

"okay, I'll come with you" I tried again attempting to keep the desperation from my voice.

"You can't Bella, where we are going...it's not the right place for you." I frowned finding this excuse weak.

"Where you are is the right place for me" I stated firmly.

"I'm not good for you, Bella" he said confidence in his voice that what he was saying was true.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are the very best part of my life" I whispered not willing to believe that this was actually happening.

"My world is not for you" I snorted faintly knowing he'd hear it clearly

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" exasperation began to push the pain down how could he be so foolish as to leave me.

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected" he said all expression that had re-entered his voice draining faster then the animals he drank.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" I murmured tears sliding down my face silently

"As long as that was best for you." He said with conviction

"No, this is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that and i don't care, Edward! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!" I finally snapped trying to make him see.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me"

"You...don't...want me?" I whispered emotion gone

"No"

"Well, that changes things" I said more to myself then him.

"Of course, I'll always love  
you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that" his explanation was poor after all if he didn't care he wouldn't even leave just let me die with jasper feeding off my blood.

"Don't. Don't do this." I tried to articulate my feelings

"You are not good for me Bella"

"If...that's what you want" I nodded giving up knowing this wouldn't end well we were after all mates Alice had said so and you never bet against Alice.

"I would like to ask for a favour, though, if that's not too much"

"Anything" I lied I would no longer do anything for him it hurt too much.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him"

I shook my head wiping my eyes.

"Why won't you look after yourself?" he asked frustration colouring his tone.

"Do you know what happens when mates try to leave each other?" I asked tears dripping onto my top.

He nodded "But we are not mates Bella you are just a distraction"

I smiled it was either that or scream "You know I won't try to stop your leaving after all I can't I'm human but you don't get to ask me for anything at all."

He frowned "Bella..."

"No I interrupted my turn to talk you listen" His eyes widened his hands turning to fists by his sides. "I am your mate whether you like it or not. I am human yet your gift doesn't work on me coincidences don't exist Edward Alice would tell you that." He opened his mouth to argue.

"I said listen!" I yelled frustration boiling over "You can leave but never come back you go with your family and eventually you will die because you won't care enough to live anymore. I am half your soul so you can't just leave and expect me to carry on."

"Bella your human your overwrought go home to Charlie be happy" he said as though I was a small child.

"No"

"What!" shock coloured his tone.

"In a minute you're going to leave and I am going to die. I am going to die of a broken heart it's not because I'm weak I don't have a choice because you are choosing to leave. So no I won't grant your request that I live for Charlie. Goodbye Edward good luck explaining this to Alice."

I wiped the tears from my face and chest with my hands and took a deep breath. I looked up he was stood doing his impression of stone eyes shut, hands fisted. I nodded he had heard and chosen not to listen.

"Alice" I whispered "You truly were my sister" I then turned walking away knowing she would seen my decision to tell her. I made my way to the house going straight to the kitchen finding a note scrawled in my handwriting 'Dad gone up the path with Edward back soon B x' I scrunched it up throwing it away. I cleaned up everything before making my way upstairs.

I lay down on my bed closing my eyes focusing on my heartbeat. Calm slowly flooded my system I smiled feeling my heartbeat slowing and slowing. I remembered Edward kissing me, Esme hugging me, Carlisle fixing me up yet again, Alice insisting I needed yet more clothes and Emmett teasing me. Rosalie and Jasper always there but never really interacting. I felt myself slipping away my heartbeat slowing almost to a stop I took my last breath and let it out.

Apparently Edward found my body and roared his anguish. I'm told he didn't leave my side for days. Some even say he tried to kill himself but the Cullens stopped and for that I was eternally grateful it was after all his decision. I didn't move on I waited for my soul mate watching over him until he finally died 200 years after me. Together we went to the unknown and together we shall forever stay.

So you see our souls were never really parted at all.


End file.
